Lithographic processes involve establishing image (printing) and non-image (non-printing) areas on a substrate, substantially on a common plane. When such processes are used in printing industries, non-image areas and image areas are arranged to have different affinities for printing ink. For example, non-image areas may be generally hydrophilic or oleophobic and image areas may be oleophilic. In "wet" lithographic printing, a dampening or fountain (water-based) liquid is applied initially to a plate prior to application of ink so that it adheres to the non-image areas and repels oil based inks therefrom. In "dry" printing, ink is repelled from non-image areas due to their release property.
There are numerous known processes for creating image and non-image areas. Recently, much work has been directed towards processes which use laser imaging, in view of the ease with which lasers can be controlled digitally.
For example, Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,737 (Presstek) describes lithographic printing plates suitable for imaging by means of laser devices that emit in the near-infrared region. One plate described includes a substrate having an oleophilic layer, an ablatable layer over the oleophilic layer and a top hydrophilic layer. Imagewise laser exposure ablates areas of the ablatable layer which areas (together with the portions of the hydrophilic layer fixed thereto) are removed. A plate for use in wet lithographic printing which is described in Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,737 has a hydrophilic layer derived from polyvinyl alcohol which is a water-soluble polymer. As a result, the hydrophilic layer gradually dissolves into the water-based dampening or fountain solution, thereby leading to a gradual acceptance of ink by non-image areas. Consequently, the number of prints obtainable from such a plate is severely limited.
WO94/18005 (Agfa) describes a substrate coated with an ink receptive layer over which an ablatable layer is provided. A hardened hydrophilic layer comprising titania, polyvinyl alcohol, tetramethylorthosilicate and a wetting agent is provided over the ablatable layer. Disadvantageously, the hydrophilic layer needs to be hardened at an elevated temperature for a period of at least several hours and for some cases up to a week (see U.S. Pat. No. Hauquier 5,462,833) in order to provide a viable product.